Generally, transmission control systems may be provided in a vehicle to effectuate transmission gear change (i.e., upshift or downshift) at particular intervals called shift points. These shift points may be selected by monitoring various vehicle conditions (i.e., acceleration, road grade, accelerator depression, speed, etc.) and calculating a shift point to minimize transmission gear “hunting”, overrunning or misshifting. However, vehicle conditions may change suddenly, such as during vehicle braking, and previously calculated shift points may cause “hunting”, overrunning and misshifting. Therefore, during vehicle braking it is often desirable to adjust the selected shift points to thereby improve the vehicle's driving performance. Typically, a brake lamp switch is used to indicate vehicle braking and to adjust the transmission's shift points. The brake lamp switch, however, may have inherent inaccuracies. For example, the switch may not be activated and thus vehicle braking is not indicated, even though the brake pedal is actually engaged. Consequently, the transmission may erroneously modify the transmission's shift points during vehicle braking thereby causing undesirable vehicle performance. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that improve vehicle shifting, shift rehabilitation, and/or road grade calculation.